


when i'm with you (all i get is wild thoughts)

by zyximb



Series: Private Lessons [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chanyeol is a lovesick loser (again), Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Sehun is an asshole, Smut, kind of?? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: sehun has a hard time controlling himself his oh-so-cute boyfriend.baekhyun just wants to live in peace.





	when i'm with you (all i get is wild thoughts)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the crappy summary.  
> idk why i've been so into sebaek public sex lately. 
> 
> also, sequel to [private lessons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10839447/chapters/24061677)

The cafeteria was buzzing with conversation. There was a strange odor in the air, most likely coming from the questionable meat in the sloppy joe that was on the menu today. Kyungsoo wondered why they even sat in there in the first place;  Jongdae told him to stop being so cynical. 

Baekhyun sat at his usual spot with the two of them near the large window that overlooked the grassy field where the track team practiced when Jongin accompanied by a certain taller, big-eared basketball player came their way. The hearts in the taller’s eyes directed on the owl-eyed boy sitting next to Baekhyun.

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” 

Chanyeol called a little too loudly causing the boys at the table to flinch. He was met with a bored look from the shorter, the tips of his ears tinted pink as he waited for a reply. Kyungsoo gave him a quick nod and wave before going back to eating his sandwich. 

The taller lingered at the table with a wide, toothy smile as he continued to stare at the other, as if waiting for Kyungsoo to say something else- he didn’t. Kyungsoo simply continued to eat his lunch, not even sparing Chanyeol as much as a glance as he chewed and swallowed his food. 

Jongin shook his head and pushed his lovesick friend toward their usual lunch spot. Baekhyun offered Jongin a small, apologetic smile as he walked away, dragging an unwilling Chanyeol to their table.

He and Jongdae glanced at each other, chuckling as they watched Chanyeol reluctantly leave.

“When are you going to stop stringing along that poor boy, Soo?” 

Kyungsoo shot Jongdae a glare, “I am  _ not  _ stringing anyone along.” 

“God why are you so stubborn,” Baekhyun sighed, “When are you gonna admit you like him already? The poor boy’s been crushing on you since like the beginning of the year.” 

Kyungsoo avoided eye contact, clearing his throat before replying. “Who says I like him?” 

“Oh _ please _ , Kyungsoo,” Jongdae and Baekhyun exchanged knowing looks, “You literally drop all your plans just to tutor him whenever he randomly texts you because he ‘forgot he had a quiz.’”

“ _ Shut up, _ ” Kyungsoo huffed, lightly blushing, “Why don’t you go make out with Sehun or something and leave me alone.”

Baekhyun scoffed, rolling his eyes. “When are you going to stop using that as a comeback?” 

“When you stop showing up to school with big fat hickies all over you.” 

Baekhyun immediately flushed, slapping a hand over his neck as he stumbled over his words trying to defend himself.

“Y-You said they weren’t that bad!” he whined. Jongdae doubled over in laughter and Kyungsoo grimaced at the food particles that flew out of his gaping mouth. 

“They’re pretty fucking bad, Baek,” Jongdae managed to say in between his snickers. 

“And look who’s coming now!” 

Said basketball player was walking their way, the usual cold look across his face. At least until his eyes landed on Baekhyun, to which his furrowed brows immediately softened, the corners of his lips curling into a sweet smile as he sped up to get to the elder. 

“Hey, hyung.” The younger leaned down to press a chaste kiss onto the elder’s cheek. “You have tutoring today?” 

Baekhyun willed himself to not blush, ignoring his friends’ exaggerated gagging sounds as he smiled at his boyfriend. “Yeah, until three I think. Do you have practice?” 

“Yeah, I don’t end ‘til five though, so I don’t think I can take you home. Unless you wanna wait?” 

Sehun opened his mouth when Baekhyun picked up a few french fries from his tray, he popped a couple into the younger’s mouth before eating some himself. 

“Hmm...I think I have to go home to help my mom make dinner.”

“That’s fine then,” Sehun nodded, “I’ll call you tonight?” 

The elder nodded in response, ignoring his friends’ whistling and teasing when the younger leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


~  
  


  
  
  
  


The thumping of the basketball hitting against the floor of the court resonated throughout the large gym. Squeaking of sneakers against the dirty wooden floor was the only other sound within the building. The tall basketball player panted, trying to catch his breath as he jumped up, tossing the ball effortlessly and watching it go through the net with a  _ swish! _

“Excuse me Mr. MVP, have you seen my boyfriend?” 

Sehun smiled knowingly at the familiar voice before turning his attention toward the entrance of the gym. 

“I don’t know, but if he doesn’t come soon I’ll have to steal you from him,” he said with a lopsided grin on his tired face. 

“You’re so cheesy,” the other said, sporting an exaggerated grimace. “I just finished tutoring, just wanted to stop by to see you before I left.”

“What, I don’t get a kiss or anything?” The younger’s face pulled into a playful frown, furrowed brows and lips pressed tight into a line. 

The shorter chuckled, grabbing his boyfriend by his jersey and he stood up on his tippy toes to press a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Sehun lowered his head a bit to accommodate Baekhyun’s height, smiling into the kiss and grabbing onto the elder’s arms to pull him close. 

Baekhyun quickly pulled away, giving the younger a soft punch on the arm. “Gross Sehun, you’re all sweaty!” 

Sehun turned around to grab the ball off the ground and dribbled it a few times, laughing lightly. “Give me ten minutes, I’ll drive you home.” 

“I thought practice didn’t end until five?”

“Eh no one’s even here. I think it’s fine if I leave early, no one’s gonna notice.” 

The elder hummed, slipping off his heavy backpack and setting it down onto the worn down bleachers. He sat down and watched his boyfriend practice, face in awe at how easily the younger made it through the net every single time he threw the ball. 

“I wish I was good at sports,” Baekhyun sighed.  

Sehun gave him a soft smile. “I’m sure you’re not that bad, hyung.”

“No...I’m pretty bad.” 

“Come here,” the younger motioned for him to come, “I’ll help you.”

 

 

~

 

Their bodies were flushed against each other as Baekhyun held onto the ball tight against his body, the younger tried to grab it out of his hands from behind. 

“I thought you were trying to help me!” 

“Hey, you’re the one that wanted to try going against me!” 

Laughter echoed throughout the empty building as the two wrestled for the ball before eventually falling to the ground in mess of tangled limbs with a loud  _ thud!  _  Sehun hovered over his boyfriend’s smaller frame, arms on either sides of the elder’s body, one leg between the other’s legs. 

They both panted as the laughter died down, eyes locking in an intense gaze; the ball long forgotten as it rolled away. 

They stayed like this for a while, staring at each other in silence. Sehun scanned over the elder’s features, admiring how those droopy puppy dog eyes stared back at him, the way his cheeks were flushed from their physical activity just a few moments ago. 

He especially admired the elder’s pink lips as he breathed heavily. Baekhyun looked up at the younger towering over him, appreciating how good his muscular arms looked in the sleeveless jersey. His entire body coated in a thin sheen of sweat from the hours of practice. 

The younger’s soft smile and cutely crinkled eyes slowly morphed into a dark, concentrated stare- dark brown eyes pierced through Baekhyun as the younger’s tongue darted out to lick his lips. A look of what seems to be need and desire flashed in his eyes. 

Baekhyun felt heat pooling in his abdomen as his heart rate quickly picked up once again- he knew that look all too well.

 

 

 

 

 

“Locker room, now,” Sehun demanded before pushing himself up and pulling the shorter up with him. 

  
  
  
  


 

~

 

 

 

Baekhyun’s back hit the metal lockers with a loud crash as the younger towered over him, devouring his lips in a messy, needy kiss. Teeth hitting teeth, swallowing each other’s moans, Baekhyun struggled to keep up the younger’s demanding pace. Standing on the tips of his toes, he held on his boyfriend’s shirt while his body was  being pushed harder against the lockers. 

“Always so rough,” Baekhyun breathed out. 

“You drive me fucking crazy, I swear,” Sehun said, nipping at the elder’s nape. Baekhyun shuddered in response, a quiet whimper escaping his lips as he shut his eyes. 

“ _A-Ah-_ ” he gasped when the younger pressed hot kisses onto his neck, sucking down hard on the sensitive skin, “Why do you always have leave hickies on my neck? They’re hard to cover up.” 

Sehun loved it- the way Baekhyun’s body slightly trembled when he sunk his teeth into the milky expanse of skin, the way the elder’s breath hitched, trying to act unaffected when Sehun knew it was his weakness. 

Sehun hummed into the crook of his neck, “Love how sensitive you are,” emphasizing his point by softly biting onto the patch of skin right under Baekhyun’s jaw, enjoying the stuttered moan that came out when he licked over the bite, sucking until a pretty shade of cherry appeared. 

“The ones I left last week are almost gone.” 

Sehun dipped his head back down, nipping and licking into the hollow of his collarbone, leaving more love bites with a smug look on his face.  Baekhyun slightly arched his back off of the lockers, his body trembling- arms held down by his boyfriend. 

“N-Not too much, I won’t be able to hide them,” he whined. 

“Don’t hide them, I want everyone to see.” 

Baekhyun shuddered at the hot breath on his neck- he felt lightheaded, dizzy almost, he didn’t know how the younger boy had so much control over him, but he did. He could feel his body immediately submitting to the younger- melting into his hands like putty and he couldn’t do anything to stop it, not that he wanted to. 

His sweater was tugged off before he could even mutter a word in protest. 

“What if someone from the team comes in?” he slight panicked.

“Don’t worry, everyone went home. Come on, get these off,” Sehun said, impatiently tugging on one of the belt loops of the other’s jeans. 

“God I swear, you’re gonna be the death of me, you hormonal teen.”    
Sehun wasted no time, immediately taking out a bottle of lube and coating his digits in the cold, slimy substance.

“What the- Do you always have lube with you?” Baekhyun asked, wondering why he was even surprised in the first place.  

“Hyung, you talk too much,” Sehun said before slotting his mouth over the elder’s yet again. 

The kiss was more gentle this time as he licked into Baekhyun’s mouth. The first push in Baekhyun’s entrance was tight, Sehun was kind, despite his rough hands and usual harsh movements. He relished in the elder’s heavy breaths. 

The way his hips subconsciously bucked up to get more friction, he loved it. Baekhyun really didn’t realize the affect he had on him. The broken moan that escaped Baekhyun’s lips when the younger’s digits scissored him open shot straight down to Sehun’s dick. 

He was practically throbbing in the confines of his jeans. Two minutes and a pile of discarded clothing later, Baekhyun found himself lying in a rather uncomfortable position on the one of the benches; the younger hovering over him with that hazed look of desire that makes his entire body burn up. 

  
  


Baekhyun’s gasping for air when Sehun finally started fucking into him, promptly thrusting into the bundle of nerves that has the elder seeing white. 

“ _ S-Sehun-” _

“Feel good, baby?”

The taller gripped onto the plump thighs on either side of his waist as he thrusted slowly, hard, and deep into the elder. Breathy moans spilled past Baekhyun’s lips; Sehun’s heavy hands felt like fire against his skin and he already felt close to his climax. 

The younger unconsciously darted his tongue out to wet his lips while he watched his boyfriend’s writhing body under him. Body taut, face flushed, eyelids hooded and lips parted, that was how Sehun liked him.

“So fucking good for me hmm?” 

His teasing words had Baekhyun’s mouth falling, a rather embarrassing, aroused sob ripped from his throat. 

“So fucking submissive,” Sehun huskily chuckled. 

The smaller’s body seized up in pleasure as he came without warning- mouth stretched open in a silent cry, fingers curling against the wood of the bench as he shot ribbons of white onto his own torso. 

Sehun smirked, lightly laughing as he worked the elder through his orgasm. “Already, hyung? We just started.”

Baekhyun was just about to scold the younger for being cheeky when a voice suddenly called out from the doors of the locker room, nearly scaring him to death as he scrambled to sit up. 

“Yah, Oh Sehun! You still here?” 

The voice sounded very familiar, Baekhyun guessed it was Sehun’s best friend, Jongin. Panic had struck his entire body immobile as he looked to his boyfriend for help.  

“What do we-” Before he could even finish his frantic whispering, he was being dragged behind the walls of the showers. His body involuntarily breaking into a fit of shivers as ice cold water came into contact with his hot skin. 

He clenched his mouth shut to stop the surprised and pained yelp that was about to alert Jongin of his presence. It wasn’t long until the water came to a warm temperature, to which the boy finally relaxed his tensed body. 

“Sehun?” Jongin asked again, his voice closer this time. 

Baekhyun almost jumped out of his skin when he felt Sehun’s blunt head teasing his slick entrance before he was completely inside the elder. 

A shameful gurgle left from the elder’s throat as Sehun pinned him against the wall, his chest and cheek flush against the cold tile of the shower as the younger smoothly rolled his hips against the Baekhyun’s ass from behind. 

_ “Ngh-S-Sehun-” _

“Ssh hyung, wouldn’t want Jongin to hear us now would you?” Sehun quietly chuckled against Baekhyun’s ear. 

The smaller bit down hard on his lip when Jongin called out for Sehun once again. 

“Sehun? Is that you?” 

Sehun continued thrusting into Baekhyun’s pliant body, his large hands bruising into the elder’s wrist as he held them against the wall.

“In here, taking a shower.” He tried his best to sound like he wasn’t completely balls deep inside his boyfriend. Jongin sounded like he stopped coming any closer and Sehun mentally thanked the heavens. 

“Oh okay, I forgot my jacket somewhere. Thought I left it in my locker but I guess not, have you seen it?” 

A surprised gasp escaped Baekhyun’s mouth when Sehun suddenly found his sweet spot once again. His body tensed up in pleasure, legs feeling like they were going to give out any time soon. The steam from the hot water along with Sehun’s body flush against his had his head spinning and knees buckling. 

“Dude are you okay?” Jongin asked, concern evident in his voice. 

“Y-Yeah,” the other stammered when Baekhyun suddenly clenched down on him, “The water’s just really hot.”

“Oh, okay. So have you seen my jacket anywhere?  I need to find before we take the team picture tomorrow for the yearbook. Coach is gonna kill me if I don’t find it!” 

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if it was water or tears streaming down as face as the younger persisted to rock into him, hitting his sweet spot  _ over and over and over  _ again. A distinctive metallic taste entered his mouth when he bit down on his swollen bottom lip a little too hard from trying to keep quiet. 

Sehun tilted his head down, pressing a firm, open-mouthed kiss onto the most sensitive spot of elder’s the nape. He smirked when he felt Baekhyun tremble under him.

“Why don’t you let Jongin know how good you feel, hyung? Go ahead, be a good boy and let out those pretty little moans for him. Let him know how good I’m making you feel right now.”

“ _ A-Ah-I c-can’t-”  _ Baekhyun quietly choked out a sob.   __

The younger gave him a quick kiss on the shoulder before lifting his head up again to give his friend a reply. 

“I- uh think you left it at Chanyeol’s.”

Sehun let go one of his hands to grab onto his wide hips; Baekhyun immediately took the opportunity to press his hand firmly against his mouth to keep the shameful moans in.

“Shit that’s what I was thinking too but I wasn’t sure- okay thanks man I’ll see you tomorrow!”

He pulled out all the way before slamming back in in one swift motion. The elder’s hand slightly slipped, letting a choked moan leave his parted lips before he opted for shoving two fingers into his mouth to muffle the sounds until he was sure Jongin had exited the room. 

“ _ Fuck _ , hyung, you look so hot sucking on your pretty little fingers like that. You’re so fucking good for me, aren’t you baby?” 

Baekhyun flushed in embarrassment, but didn’t cease his actions as he continued lewdly wrap his tongue and pink lips around his slender fingers. 

“He’s gone, hyung.”

The elder’s body quickly loosened up, hand falling and lips parting to release seductive whimpers and hiccups of the younger’s name.  

_ “P-Please _ -Sehun I need to- I want to-”

“Want to what, hyung? If you don’t tell me properly, I won’t know.” 

Baekhyun really wished he had the energy and strength to hit Sehun upside the head for being such a brat. He wanted to come back with a snarky remark, but his mind was so clouded, so, so blank. 

All he wanted was sweet release, all he could think about was Sehun and how deep and  _ good  _ he felt inside him. Teeth sunk into his bottom lip once again as he felt the arousal building up more and more in the pit of his stomach- his nails dug into the flesh of the younger’s arm as he felt his climax near. 

“ _I wanna come- ah!_ _P-Please-_ Sehun!” 

He sounded so needy, so wrecked. Sehun absolutely loved it, that was exactly how he loved Baekhyun, wrecked and needy under him, just for him. 

“I wanna see you come, hyung.” His voice was low, dripping in hunger and desire. It sent chills down the elder’s spine and made his head spin even more than it already was. 

“I wanna watch as you scream my name from your pretty lips, won’t you do that for me, baby?”

Baekhyun came with a scream of the younger’s name, eyes clenched and jaw slacked. Sehun followed soon after, thrusts becoming more erratic before coming inside Baekhyun as he bit down hard onto the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Baekhyun whimpered, body shaking as the younger worked him through his orgasm. 

“I-,” he panted, “hate you, you know that.”

The signature sweet, goofy smile adorned the younger’s face. “No you don’t, you love me.” 

Baekhyun was always amazed at how fast his boyfriend could change in a matter of seconds. One minute he was being a teasing brat with that stupid (yet hot) smirk on his face and the next he was smiling like a big baby. 

“Whatever,” he muttered under his breath, unable to stop the small smile from creeping up on his face. 

  
  


 

~

 

 

 

After washing up in the shower, Sehun helped Baekhyun put on his now-wrinkled clothing and dried his hair after putting on his own clothes. 

“Hello? Who’s in there?”

“ _ Shit- _ that’s coach, if he sees you in here he’ll definitely yell at me. Only team members are allowed here.” 

Baekhyun nodded and quickly shuffled to hide behind the lockers. 

“Uh- Hey coach, it’s me.” 

Coach Choi peaked his head out from behind the door, raising his brows when he saw the basketball player. 

“Sehun? What are you still doing here?”

“Ah...Just wanted to work on my free throws and then decided to take a shower before I headed home.” 

“Ah, I see. Good work, you should tell your teammates that. Some of them need the practice,” the older man laughed.

 

 

 

 

Sehun forced out a  laugh, glancing at his boyfriend hiding behind the lockers and feigned an innocent smile. “Practice makes perfect right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> originally was suppose to be titled 'practice makes perfect' but i've been listening to Wild Thoughts on repeat and it's just such a good song ugh.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/)


End file.
